1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a ski apparatus for transporting cargo and, more particularly, to a ski apparatus including a plurality of pivotable clamping members for allowing cargo to be positioned between tilted and non-tilted positions.
2. Prior Art
Many parts of the continent are covered with snow during a significant portion of the year. As such, it is often difficult to travel, especially walk, on such cold terrain without the aid of special devices such as skis or snowshoes. Unfortunately, even with such helpful devices, it is difficult to travel long distances, especially if the traveler is carrying heavy cargo or packs. Such packs are often worn around the traveler's shoulders or positioned on their backs. When such packs are carried for a significant distance, travelers often develop fatigue and soreness throughout their bodies.
It is often not practical to drag such packs along the snow or ice because the packs may not be waterproof or may become damaged over extended usage. Packs that are equipped with rollers are also difficult to transport because such rollers do not function effectively on snow or ice.
More specifically, skiers must carry a great deal of equipment to the slopes. In addition to skis, they must also carry boots and poles. At certain resorts, skiers must carry all of their equipment for a considerable distance before reaching the slopes. Carrying skis and related equipment can be tiresome and in many cases hazardous to the skier and others. It is therefore highly desirable for a traveler such as a skier, for example, to have an apparatus that will safely carry their cargo while reducing the effort necessary to carry the same.